The Strongest Love of All
by Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika
Summary: Ryou and Ichigo are engage & both are happy together but a ghost from their past comes back because of Ichigo. Will they be able to save their relationship. characters are a bit OOC. please read and review. this a RyouxIchigo story. trilogy for DAM & TLT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou and Ichigo or any other characters from Tokyo Mew Mew

**Authors Note:**The characters on this fanfic story may be too much OOC. So please don't sue me too much

**Authors Note:** This is the Trilogy of both Delivering a Message and Their Love Together

**The Strongest Love of All**

**Summary: **Ryou Shirogane and Momomiya Ichigo have been together for six years now and with both of them at the age of 23 and 24 years old, its time to seal their fate forever. But what if a ghost from both their past disturbed their peaceful lives again. Will this obstacle ruin Ryou and Ichigo's relationship or will they prove to everyone that their love for each other is as strong as people perceive it?

**Chapter 1**

Ryou Shirogane and Momomiya Ichigo are lying down both their bodies are in tangled with the sheets in their bedroom after their passionate love making. Yes that's right; Ryou and Ichigo are both living together ever since they have had a romantic relationship. They both ended up making love that night because of what happened earlier that made the night special for the both of them. Because earlier that night Ryou Shirogane has proposed to Momomiya Ichigo.

_Flashback_

'_Ichigo can you please hurry up or we'll be late!' shouted Ryou from their family room._

_Ryou was wearing a black suit with a white polo shirt underneath with the top 3 buttons undone which show part of Ryou's chiselled chest. The suit he was wearing making him even more handsome than ever before but Ryou will get a surprise once he sees his Strawberry._

'_Oh honey, give me just 3 more minutes and I'll be down.' Ichigo shouted back._

_Our Ichigo was wearing a beautiful green strap dress that shows a good amount of cleavage that leaves imagination wanting more. She's also wearing a 3 inches green heel that matches her dress. Her make up was done to match her complexion making her more irresistible._

'_Ichigo! Please…' Ryou shouted once more_

'_Hai…hai… I'm coming down now._

_When Ryou heard that he went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs where he got his surprise that made him speechless because right there in front of him was the most beautiful Tenshi he has ever seen and the only thought running through his mind was 'She's all mine to love and cherish.'_

_Ichigo went and got to the bottom of the stair where Ryou gave her a chaste kiss on her pouty lips that leave her wanting more._

'_Ichigo, you look beautiful.' Ryou said lovingly while caressing her cheeks with his hands._

_Ichigo only replied with a blush on her cheeks and a small 'arigato' to Ryou giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek._

'_So where are we going?' asked Ichigo as they made their way to Ryou's car._

'_Hi…mit…su! I-chi-go.' Ryou replied by saying Ichigo's name in syllables._

_They got inside the restaurant ordered their dinner. Once dinner has passed Ryou ordered a dessert which is a combination of a vanilla and strawberry cake. On its side was a beautiful princess cut diamond ring with ruby stones on both side. The stones rest on a platinum band. Ichigo noticed the ring beside the cake and looked up to see Ryou gazing intently on her dark orbs which gazing back at him with confusion, happiness and love all at once._

'_Ryou my love, what's this?' Ichigo asked holding up the ring in front of Ryou's face._

_Ryou took the ring from her and told her…_

'_Ichigo, we've been together for six years now and those times that we're together were the happiest days and times of my life, especially when I wake up in the mornings seeing your gorgeous face and smile and I can't help but think that I'm the luckiest man on Earth o having you… so what I'm asking you is…'_

_Ryou trailed off feeling quite nervous. Ichigo's just listening to him intently say those romantic words with unshed tears that she tried to keep from falling._

'_So… what I'm asking you Momomiya Ichigo is that, will you marry me and give me the honour to spend my time with you by loving you with all my heart for eternity?' Ryou asked with a voice charged with emotion._

_Ichigo couldn't believe what she just heard from Ryou and couldn't find her voice there for a second but when she did, the unshed tears that she kept on holding in flowed freely on the side of her cheeks. As a reply Ichigo went to Ryou's side and gave him the passionate kiss of a lifetime and replied…_

'_Ryou Shirogane, I will be honoured to become your wife and I too will love you till the end.' 'My heart only belongs to you.' Ichigo lovingly replied to Ryou._

'_As is my heart Ichigo.' Ryou said while leaning down to kiss Ichigo for the first time as an engaged couple._

_Both of them gazed lovingly at each other and said in unison 'I love you.'_

_The lovely pair didn't even notice that everyone inside the restaurant we're clapping and congratulating them on their engagement._

_End of flashback_

Ever since their engagement night, both Ryou and Ichigo have been inseparable, both spending their time together proving their love for one another. But one day, Ichigo suddenly just ran to the bathroom and threw up on the toilet. Ryou sensing that there is something wrong with his fiancé ran up to her and helped her by holding back her hair and calming her down by making circles on her back. Once she washed her face from the smell of vomit she leaned back to the chest of her Ryou.

'What's wrong tenshi, you look pale?' Ryou asked her concerned for her well-being.

'I don't know… I've been feeling like this since last week.'

'Alright, let's get you to bed.'

Once Ryou was outside of their room, Ichigo went back inside the bathroom took out a pregnancy kit to know if her suspicion are correct. Ichigo waited till the minute was up and when it gave her the result of a smiling baby face meaning she is pregnant.

Ichigo has unshed tears as she mused aloud… 'I'm pregnant with Ryou's baby. Oh Kami! I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a family.' Ichigo was so happy that she ran downstairs to share her news to her fiancé. Ichigo jump on Ryou and it was just on time that he had caught her. Ryou quite confuse asked Ichigo if she needed something.

'Ichigo is there something wrong?'

'Ryou I want to tell you that……I'm pregnant!'

'Your pregnant meaning I'm gonna be a dad?!'

'Yes Ryou! You're gonna be a dad!!'

'Ichigo, you made me the happiest man in this world!'

'Oh, I'm so glad you're happy.' And with that the pair kissed passionately with full of love.

But unfortunately for our wonderful couple, it's short-lived because their once bestfriend and ex-boyfriend is back again and he wants Ichigo for himself.

_To be continued……_

This is the first chapter… I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Please read and review. Arigato.

Uchiha Mika-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou and Ichigo or any other characters from Tokyo Mew Mew

**Authors Note:** The characters on this fanfic story may be too much OOC. So please don't sue me too much

**Authors Note:** This is the Trilogy of both Delivering a Message and Their Love Together

**The Strongest Love of All**

**Summary: **Ryou Shirogane and Momomiya Ichigo have been together for six years now and with both of them at the age of 23 and 24 years old, its time to seal their fate forever. But what if a ghost from both their past disturbed their peaceful lives again. Will this obstacle ruin Ryou and Ichigo's relationship or will they prove to everyone that their love for each other is as strong as people perceive it?

**Chapter 2**

Masaya Aoyama has been back for a week now and he's been as you can say observing or more like stalking Ichigo because he can't accept the fact that Ichigo doesn't nor she ever will love him. '_Soon_ _Ichigo…you'll be mine again._' Masaya thought.

'Oi! Is the place ready for my arrival along with my Ichigo?' Masaya asked the person he was talking to on the phone.

'Yeah it's ready. As you said the place where you had you're first date and her favourite place.' The man said.

'Very good. We'll go and stay there starting tomorrow?'

'Alright boss.'

That night, both Ryou and Ichigo was so happy that the entire day was spent together that Ryou didn't realised that it may be his last time spending it with his Ichigo.

_The next day…_

Ryou was going to work that morning so he bid his Ichigo farewell by giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead and then on her lips. Once Ryou was out of sight, Masaya Aoyama came up to hi bestfriend and ex-girlfriend's home and knocked on their door. He waited for Ichigo to open the door and once she did her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she felt fear creeping up to her.

'You what are you doing back here again?!' Didn't you get it when I said that I don't love you nor I ever will love you?! Exclaimed Ichigo

Aoyama just came up to her and gave her a hug and he told her that he misses her. But this hug from him is far from innocence because Aoyama just pulled out he's handkerchief and just pushed it towards her nose and what Ichigo didn't expect is that it will take her to dark abyss of unconsciousness. As she collapsed she only had one name going through her mind… _'Ryou, save me!'_

Arriving at their home, Ryou was calling for his Ichigo but after 5 minutes of calling her but no answer he started to think there was something wrong. When he got to the family room, he found a note that was named for him on top of the coffee table. The contents of the note made his blue orbs narrowed into slits, his face red from anger for taking his Strawberry and he kept clenching and unclenching his fist as though restraining himself from going to a rampage. Only one thought made him determined to end all this nonsense 'he' created. _'Masaya, she better be in one piece and untouched or I swear to Kami-sama that I will make sure that the police won't let you go forever, for taking the person I love the most!'_ Ryou was so angry that he almost tore the note. Because on the note:

'_Ryou, I have taken my Ichigo back with me. I just wanted to write you a note saying 'arigato' for taking care of her while I was away. Don't you worry I'll make her happy and I'll love her as much as you Ryou love her. I'll intend to marry her too because that's been her dream since we we're young children. Goodbye my bestfriend Ryou.' Masaya Aoyama_

After fifteen minutes of experiencing shock of Ichigo being gone, Ryou started to think where Masaya can take Ichigo. And then suddenly he remembered Ichigo's favourite place, and there's only three person knows where that is and that him, Ichigo and Masaya. And where is this place you may ask it's the park! So Ryou started running towards the park while he contacted Keiichiro on his phone.

'Keiichiro, something bad happened to Ichigo! Masaya took her!' shouted Ryou on the phone, panic laced in his voice.

'Ryou… where are you now?'

'I'm going to the park, Ichigo's favourite place!'; Can you call the police to and can you hurry up and be here as soon as possible.; I feel like there is something bad going to happen to her and I don't know what I'll do if that happens.'

'Alright, we'll all be there for you Ryou. I'll call them now. Goodluck!'

'Arigato.' Then Ryou hung up.

Ryou arrived at the place and he opened the cabin door where he thinks Masaya and his Ichigo are staying at, and what he saw made his blood boil to the core…!

And then he suddenly shouted in a voice full of promising rage and hate…

'Masaya…… you bastard!'

_To be continued……_

Oooh… what do you suppose Ryou saw that his blood boils?? Can he's relationship with Ichigo ever be the same again? I'll try and post chapter 3 soon… please read and review. Arigato

Uchiha Mika-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou and Ichigo or any other characters from Tokyo Mew Mew

**Authors Note:** The characters on this fanfic story may be too much OOC. So please don't sue me too much

**Authors Note:** This is the Trilogy of both Delivering a Message and Their Love Together

**The Strongest Love of All**

**Summary: **Ryou Shirogane and Momomiya Ichigo have been together for six years now and with both of them at the age of 23 and 24 years old, its time to seal their fate forever. But what if a ghost from both their past disturbed their peaceful lives again. Will this obstacle ruin Ryou and Ichigo's relationship or will they prove to everyone that their love for each other is as strong as people perceive it?

**Recap Last chapter: **

Ryou arrived at the place and he opened the cabin door where he thinks Masaya and his Ichigo are staying at, and what he saw made his blood boil to the core…!

And then he suddenly shouted in a voice full of rage and hate

'Masaya……you bastard!'

**End of recap**

**Chapter 3**

There in front of Ryou that made his blood boil was _his_ Ichigo tied on a bed unconscious and naked with badly concealed bruises on her skin because Masaya has been beating Ichigo so badly because she's being stubborn and defiant about her feelings for Ryou. And as for Masaya, he was standing by the edge of the bed ready to take his clothes off and force himself on Ichigo while she was unconscious but he was interrupted by Ryou. So here we are now, Ryou clenching his fists so hard that his nails were digging on his palm with blood trailing down his knuckles.

'You bastard Masaya! Get away from her!' exclaimed Ryou

'No. I will not get away from her and what are you doing here? You're interrupting mine and Ichigo's time alone.' Masaya replied

Suddenly Masaya was flying on the other side of the room having to receive a punch on his jaw courtesy of Ryou. Ryou was walking towards Masaya and Ryou grabbed Masaya's collar and shouted to his face…

'How could you do this to her?!' shouted Ryou while pointing where Ichigo is at and he punched Masaya again

'You don't deserve her Ryou! You took her away from me!' Masaya shouted back

'No Masaya! You were the one who hurt her feelings by cheating on her! It was you who pushed her away and you try this by taking her away from me, beating her to a pulp and trying to force yourself on her while she is unconscious! Masaya, you're the one who doesn't deserve her. 'You're a scum, Masaya.'

'…But… I love her.'

'Masaya, if you loved her by any chance… you wouldn't have done all of the things that you did in the past and you shouldn't have hurt her the way you did.'

With that said Ryou went to walk towards Ichigo and before he reached her, Masaya suddenly taken a knife out of his back pocket and prepared to stab Ryou in the back when suddenly………… the police broke down the cabin door and Keiichiro and the other Mew Mews entered the cabin while shouting…

'Ryou, watch out!!' exclaimed Keiichiro and Zakuro in unison.

While the other mew mews where looking at Ichigo and shouted…

'Oh no…Ichigo! What has he done to you?' Minto with a worried and concerned look on her face

'Ichigo nee-chan.' Purin said with unshed tears on her eyes.

'Ichigo…' Lettuce trailed off

With that the police ran towards Masaya and cuff his hands behind him, while Ryou was sitting on the bed trying to wake Ichigo up but before he could continue stroking his fiancés face he turned to the police and said 'Make sure he rots in jail!' and 'Masaya… I can never forgive you for what you did, ever.' And with that the police dragged Masaya away. Ryou turned towards Ichigo and caressed her face while talking to her softly.

'Ichigo tenshi…please open your eyes for me…please.'

'Hmmm… Ryou, is that you?' Ichigo said with a hoarse voice while opening her eyes.

'Oh Ichigo, I was so worried!' 'I can't believe he did that to you!'

'I'm okay now Ryou… you're here, you saved me.'

'Come on Strawberry, let's get you home.'

'Yeah, let's go… Ryou, what's going to happen now?'

'Well, Masaya should rot in jail for what he did to you. And between us, if you'll still have me I want to marry you Ichigo.

'Oh Ryou…yes, I will marry you. I love you too much Ryou!' Ichigo said with a smile on her face.

'I love you too Ichigo.' And with that they kissed and hugged each other.

That night when they arrived home, they went to bed cuddling each other and Ryou was savouring the feel of Ichigo back in his arms.

'Tenshi…can you feel the beat of my heart?'

'Mmmm… yes I can Ryou.'

'Do you know why it beats… it beats for you.'

'For me…?'

'Only you.'

'I love you.' They both said in unison.

Inside the police station… Masaya Aoyama is being sentenced for what he did to Ichigo.

'Masaya Aoyama… For what you did to Miss Momomiya Ichigo, we sentenced you to……

_To be continued…….._

Chapter 3 is done… next chapter is about Ryou and Ichigo's wedding, along with Masaya's jail sentence. I'll put chapter 4 soon but I'll prep it first. Please read and review. Arigato

Uchiha Mika-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou and Ichigo or any other characters from Tokyo Mew Mew

**Authors Note:** The characters on this fanfic story may be too much OOC. So please don't sue me too much

**Authors Note:** This is the Trilogy of both Delivering a Message and Their Love Together

**Authors Note:** In this chapter, there are implied mentions of other pairings. KeiichiroxZakuro, KishuxMinto, PaixRetasu and TarutoxPurin. I know Minto was suppose to be Ichigo's bestfriend but I kinda put her as one of the bridesmaids. So please understand. There are some RyouxIchigo fluffy sweetness. Arigato

**The Strongest Love of All**

**Summary: **Ryou Shirogane and Momomiya Ichigo have been together for six years now and with both of them at the age of 23 and 24 years old, its time to seal their fate forever. But what if a ghost from both their past disturbed their peaceful lives again. Will this obstacle ruin Ryou and Ichigo's relationship or will they prove to everyone that their love for each other is as strong as people perceive it?

**Recap last chapter**

Inside the police station… Masaya Aoyama is being sentenced for what he did to Ichigo.

'Masaya Aoyama... For what you did to Miss Momomiya Ichigo, we sentenced you too……

**End of recap**

**Chapter 4**

_At he Police Station…_

Masaya Aoyama is being talked to by a police officer about his sentenced.

'Masaya Aoyama, for what you did to Miss Momomiya Ichigo you are being sentenced for a lifetime in prison!' said the police officer.

'What! How could you sentence me a lifetime in prison for that? Ichigo and I were having our intimate moment when that supposed bestfriend of mine Ryou Shirogane interrupted both of us! So there is no fucking way I will go for a lifetime in prison.'

'Technically Mr. Aoyama, I think you didn't quite grasp that taking someone from their own home is called kidnapping and beating someone to a bloody pulp along with trying to force yourself on someone makes that sexual harassment. You Masaya Aoyama did the above mention to Miss Momomiya Ichigo even if you think that you and she were having an intimate moment, so we are right to sentence you for a lifetime in prison.' And 'You will go to a psychiatrist treatment for you're mental instability.'

'Do you understand Masaya Aoyama?' explained the police officer

'Yes I understand police officer.'

'That's good. Can one of you please take Mr. Masaya to his own cell? Arigato.' The police officer said to one of his colleague.

Masaya's cell is like that one with people who has mental problems that has white walls and an only small window for a source of lightning at mornings.

_At Ryou and Ichigo's home…_

Are lovely couple Ichigo and Ryou were both sitting at their family room watching a movie while talking about when they would have their wedding.

'Ichigo tenshi… when do you want to held our wedding?'

'Ryou, I can get married to you anytime, anywhere.'

'So, can we plan to have the wedding two months time?'

'Really?... that's amazing! I would love to have the wedding in two months.'

'We could start planning now if you wish.'

'No, we'll call and inform everyone today and we can start preparing and planning all the things we need for the wedding starting tomorrow.'

'You're wish is my command tenshi.'

Ichigo just giggled at that sentence while walking to get the phone. She dialled the number of everyone and told them all at once and Ryou's just listening beside her.

'Hey Keiichiro, Minto, Zakuro, Purin and Retasu. How are you all?'

'Well I'm fine Ichigo. How about you and Ryou?' Keiichiro replied.

'We're both fine. We just want to ask you all something.'

'What is it Ichigo?' Zakuro, Minto and Retasu asked n unison

'Yeah Ichigo nee-chan… what is it you wanted to ask na no da?' Purin said

'Ichigo and I wanted to asked you five if you all wanted to help us plan the wedding. It will be in two months time. We'll be both happy if you can help us.' Ryou explained to all of them.

'Of course we're all gonna be there to help you both plan you're wedding!' exclaimed everyone.

'Really minna?' asked a very hopeful Ichigo

'Of course we all will.'

'Oh arigato minna! Okay, so me and Ryou we'll meet you all at the café tomorrow morning at nine in the morning if that's fine with everyone.'

'Yeah, that's alright… we'll all be there. Bye Ryou… Ichigo.' Keiichiro and Zakuro said.

'Bye Ichigo nee-chan, Ryou nii-chan na no da. See ya tomorrow.'

'Bye Ichigo, Ryou.' Minto and Retasu said.

'Yeah dewa matta minna.' Ichigo replied

'Ja.' Ryou said

_The next day inside the café……_

Ryou and Ichigo along with everyone were conversing about the wedding.

'So Ichigo, Ryou… what themes are you using for you're wedding?' asked Zakuro

'Ichigo and I both just wanted a traditional wedding.' Ryou replied

'The wedding I was planning on using would be lilac if that's alright with Ryou but I'm sure he won't disagree. And since it's a traditional wedding, the bride will using a white wedding dress although I have to be careful by then since I'm gonna be three months pregnant.' Ichigo said.

'Oh Ichigo, you're going to be fine and you're not big yet anyway.' Retasu said.

'Yeah, you and Ryou can still make love at you're honeymoon if that's what's bothering you.' Mito giggled

'I'm gonna make you're wedding cake so you don't have to worry about that.' Keiichiro offered

'Arigato Keiichiro.' Muttered Ryou

'Ah that's fine Ryou! It's my pleasure!'

'Also, Ichigo and I wanted to ask you Keiichiro and Zakuro something important.'

'What is it you wanted to ask us? Both Keiichiro and Zakuro asked

Ichigo and Ryou looked at each other then at Zakuro and Keiichiro again and said at the same time…

'Will you be my bestman, Keiichiro?'

'Will you be my maid of honour, Zakuro?'

Both Zakuro and Keiichiro was quite shocked at that, that it made them speechless but when they found their voices again they both replied with…

'Yes, it will be an honour to be your bestman, Ryou.'

'Yes, it will be an honour to be your maid of honour, Ichigo.'

'Arigato you the two of you. We're both happy that you accepted.' Ryou and Ichigo said in unison

'Minto, Retasu and Purin… will the three of you be my bridesmaids?' Ichigo asked turning to the other Mew Mews.

'Yes Ichigo, the three of us will be you're bridesmaids.'

'Hey Ryou, what about you're groomsmen? Who are they gonna be?' asked Zakuro and Keiichiro.

Then out of nowhere three silhouettes suddenly popped up because of the question they heard.

'Well to answer both of you're question, my groomsmen have just arrived.' Ryou said pointing to the three silhouettes.

'Hey minna. How's everyone… especially my Minto?' asked one of the three

'Hey Retasu! We already know why we're here and I want to say on behalf of us three, thanks again Ryou for asking us to be you're groomsmen Ryou.' Said the guy in the middle

'No problem.' Ryou replied

'Congratulations to you both Ryou nii-chan and Ichigo nee-chan.' the last of the three said

Everyone apart from Ryou and Ichigo just froze in shock from hearing those three familiar voices. Then suddenly, the three bridesmaids shouted…

'Kishu?!' exclaimed Minto

'Pai?!' Retasu exclaimed with a blush on her face

'Taru-taru?!' yelled Purin with glee

'Surprise!!' the three alien said

The planning and preparation ha passed and the day has finally arrived for the awaited wedding of Ryou Shirogane and Momomiya Ichigo.

_With Ichigo…_

'You nervous Ichigo?' Zakuro asked her

'Yeah, just a little.'

'You'll be fine! You don't have to worry about anything, you're getting married today to the man you love, right?'

'Yes, yes I am getting married today to the man I love very much.' Ichigo replied with more confidence than before

Our bride was in the dressing room with her maid of honour and bridesmaids finishing up the final preparation for the wedding.

'WOW! You look even more beautiful than before, Ichigo.' Minto said

'Ryou will definitely need to resist the urge of jumping you out there when he sees you.' Giggle Retasu and Purin

'Alright Ichigo, it's time.' Zakuro informed her

_With Ryou…_

'You nervous Ryou?' Keiichiro asked

'A little bit.'

'Don't be nervous, you'll be fine. You're marrying a beautiful woman who you love very much.' Pai calmly said although amusement is laced on his voice having to see Ryou nervous for the first time of his life.

'You're right Pai. I'll be fine because I'm marrying the woman I love and it's the woman of my dreams.'

Well, same with our groom who is at the other dressing room with his bestman and groomsmen also doing last minute preparation, making sure no one gets cold feet.

'Ryou, it's time.' Keiichiro said

'Alright, let's get me married.'

_At the ceremony…_

Ryou and Ichigo was already on the altar hearing the priest start his speech.

'We are gathered here today to join this couple Ryou Shirogane and Momomiya Ichigo in holy matrimony.' The priest started.

'Do you Ryou Shirogane take Momomiya Ichigo to be you lawfully wedded wife… to have and to hold…to love and cherish… in sickness and in health…till death do you part?'

'I do.' Ryou said with no hesitation in his voice

'Do you Momomiya Ichigo take Ryou Shirogane to be your lawfully wedded husband… to have and to hold… to love and cherish… in sickness and in health… till death do you part?'

Ichigo who has happy tears in her eyes replied with a voice charged of emotion…

'I do.' Ichigo said with a smile on her beautiful face.

After that was said, the couple started exchanging their vows.

'Ichigo, we've been together for six years… and all those times I spend with you was the happiest day of my life and this, being married to you now will make me even more happier than ever. I am so lucky that I have you at my side and I'm glad that I have found someone to love and cherish for forever. And that's you Momomiya Ichigo. I love you tenshi.' With that Keiichiro gave Ryou the ring for Ichigo's finger and Ryou slipped it on with ease, completeness was what he was feeling.

'Ryou, I know that we both had our arguments as a couple… we had obstacle that we needed to prove our love for each other. Everything made our relationship even stronger than before and it just proves that we were meant to be together. I just wanted to say that I am so grateful and happy that you stuck by me all these years as a loving boyfriend, lover and as a fiancé. And now I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife. I love you Ryou Shirogane. With that Ichigo turned towards Zakuro for the ring and she slipped it on Ryou's left ring finger.

Everyone was smiling behind them, cheering silently for happy life for the new husband and wife. Both Ichigo and Ryou's friend were behind them with happy tears visible on the girls' eyes and the boys with equally same smirks on their faces.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride.'

Ryou leaned down and in Ichigo's case up to share their first kiss as husband and wife. They kissed for a couple of minutes until it Keiichiro had to disturbed them by making a small 'ahem' behind them.

'I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Ryou Shirogane!' the priest exclaimed happily

Everyone inside the churched clapped and cheered for the blossoming new husband and wife.

That night at the reception, everyone was happy and couples are all dancing with the ones they love like Keiichiro and Zakuro, Kishu and Minto, Pai and Retasu and Taruto and Purin. Our very own couple was in the middle of the dance floor sharing their first dance after the wedding and they were whispering sweet nothings to each other's ear.

'I love you Ichigo Shirogane.' I like the sound of that. Ryou said while tightening his hold on Ichigo

'I love you too Ryou Shirogane.' Yeah it's got a nice ring to it. Giggled Ichigo

When the night ended, the husband and wife went up to their own bedroom in their house that night to make love with full of pure raw lust and love for each other. All of their passion burning for each other was put all out to their love making. All night all you can hear was moaning and groaning and screams coming from the couple.

_To be continued……_

Well this is second to last chapter and the longest chapter I've ever written so far. I hope you will like this one too, I'm quite proud of myself for writing this chapter. I'll try and put up the last chapter soon okay? Please read and review. Arigato

**Authors note:** After I've finished this story, and you want me to write more RyouxIchigo fanfic, I'm open for any ideas. Arigato.

_**Preview for next chapter…**_

'Ryou Shirogane… this is all you're fucking fault!'

'I will never let you do this to me again!'

'I swear to Kami-sama if this is finish I will definitely kill you!'

Ichigo shouted at Ryou and all Ryou could was hope that it will all be over soon and that he will get the feeling on his hand back.

_**End of preview…**_

Uchiha Mika-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou and Ichigo or any other characters from Tokyo Mew Mew

**Authors Note:** The characters on this fanfic story may be too much OOC. So please don't sue me too much

**Authors Note:** This is the Trilogy of both Delivering a Message and Their Love Together

**Authors note: **Unfortunately this will be the last chapter of 'The Strongest Love of All.' I hoped you enjoyed reading this story along with Delivering a Message and Their Love Together. I just wanted to thank all the other author's who reviewed in these stories even if some we're flames, but thanks anyway. I just wanted to thank Sar. T Loves Ryou Shirogane for all the reviews she wrote for the story. Arigato minna. If you want me to do more RyouxIchigo fanfic please don't hesitate to bring fort any ideas. Arigato.

**The Strongest Love of All**

**Summary: **Ryou Shirogane and Momomiya Ichigo have been together for six years now and with both of them at the age of 23 and 24 years old, its time to seal their fate forever. But what if a ghost from both their past disturbed their peaceful lives again. Will this obstacle ruin Ryou and Ichigo's relationship or will they prove to everyone that their love for each other is as strong as people perceive it?

**Chapter 5**

Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo Shirogane has been married together for six months now. Within those times they were married, Ichigo's stomach has been growing more everyday; and now at being nine months pregnant, at any day at anytime Ichigo along with Ryou will be both a mother and father on a beautiful baby girl or baby boy. Being pregnant for nine months, Ichigo can't wait to see her baby and spoiled it with overwhelming love and care, and as for the man of the house Ryou, he also can't wait to see his baby and spoiled the baby as much as Ichigo will spoiled him or her. But mainly, Ryou just can't help but want Ichigo to stop her weird food cravings and crazy mood swings. The previous months after their marriage was hell for Ryou because of his mood swings experiences with Ichigo. Ryou had to shudder at just the thought of them.

_Flashback_

_At 4 ½ months of pregnancy…_

_Ryou was sitting down at his study doing his paperwork, reviewing his employees' statement when from their bedroom Ichigo suddenly shouted…_

'_Ryou! Can you please make me a vanilla trifle! And I want it now!'_

'_Tenshi, can you make it yourself. I'm kinda busy reviewing these statements from my employees.'_

'_What! Are those bloody statements more important than you're pregnant wife?!' Ichigo shouted back with a broken voice making Ryou think she's on the verge of crying._

'_Okay tenshi, I'll make you're vanilla trifle.'_

'_Arigato, Ryou!!'_

_End of flashback_

When Ichigo's pregnancy hit the fifth month, both Ryou and Ichigo went to the hospital to get a sonogram done so they can have a check-up on how their baby is doing. They also both wanted to know the sex of the baby. But as the pregnancy progresses so does Ichigo's mood swings. And it was driving Ryou to his insanity.

_Flashback _

_Fifth month of pregnancy…_

'_Ichigo, tenshi come on we're gonna be late for your sonogram with the doctor.'_

'_Alright, I'm coming down now Ryou.'_

_At the hospital…_

'_Mrs. Shirogane, I'm the doctor that will be doing the sonogram of your baby.' The female doctor said_

'_I'm Dr. Kamaya. Mrs. Shirogane can you please lie down on the bed chair so I can put the gel on your stomach and then we can start the procedure.' Dr. Kamaya explained._

'_Yes, Dr. Kamaya.'_

'_How's the baby Doctor?' asked Ryou_

'_The baby's fine. Do you both see this head right here?' as Dr. Kamaya points at the screen_

_The couple both nodded their head and replied in unison 'Yes, we both see it doctor.'_

'_That's the head of both you're baby. And from the looks of it, the baby is pretty healthy.'_

'_Doc? What is our baby's gender?' asked Ichigo_

'_Well the baby's gender is a…………… 'BOY!' congratulations to both of you!'_

'_Kami-sama! We're having a baby boy, Ryou! And arigato Dr. Kamaya.'_

'_It was my pleasure. Now I'll leave you two alone and Ichigo I'll see you in four months time alright? Take care of yourself now and I'm sure your husband will take good care of you too.'_

'_Yes, I'll take good care of her and our son, Dr. Kamaya. Arigato gozaimasu.'_

'_Oh Ryou, we're having a son!'_

'_Yes, we are having a son. I'm so happy right now. I love you…Ichigo.'_

'_I love you too Ryou, with all my heart.'_

_When they got home after the visit to the doctor…Ichigo's mood swings came in full frontal attack. The couple were sitting outside their porch by the back garden, when of all times, Ichigo asked…_

'_Ryou...do you think I'm beautiful? Do you think I'm fat? Do you consider on leaving me because I look like a whale and no longer beautiful?' Ichigo asked on the verge of crying big fat tears._

_Ryou was only thinking about what she had said with widened eyes about how she could that he would do something like that at all, but seeing the big fat tears on the verge of coming out, Ryou answered his wife very sincerely and honestly._

'_Ichigo, I think you're still the most beautiful woman in the world that I have ever laid my eyes on. Secondly, tenshi you're pregnant so you're not fat at all, okay? And thirdly, I would never or will never consider about walking out and leaving you behind for some woman that I don't love at all. I have got everything I need and want right here, which is a beautiful wife, a soon-to-be son to come out and a wonderful house full of love and caring and also, we've both got special friends to support us. I'll only love you for the rest of my life Ichigo Shirogane. So don't worry about that, okay?'_

'_Yeah, I won't worry about it. I trust you Ryou. And I love you too for the rest of my life.' Ichigo felt reassured after Ryou's speech with a smile on her beautiful face._

_End of flashback_

At six to seven months. Ichigo's stomach is twice as big as a normal pregnant woman of the same month length of their own pregnancy. At this time of her pregnancy, Ryou thinks of Ichigo as a very annoying hormonal pregnant woman but he loves this woman even though she's driving him to insanity. It was the same when she hit her eight and starting of her nine moth pregnancy. She kept on walking and working around their house so it was a funny sight for Ryou.

_Flashback_

_Sixth and seventh month of pregnancy…_

'_Hey Ryou, how come my stomach is a lot bigger than any other female when their pregnant?'_

'_I don't know why stomach is that big Ichigo. Maybe our baby boy in you're tummy is getting strong and so healthy.'_

'_Oh, well that's a good logic.'_

_Eight to early nine months of pregnancy…_

'_Hey Ryou, I can't wait till our baby boy comes out but I'm really really big, don't you think?'_

'_Ichigo, I thought I told you that its only normal that your big that way because your pregnant and your always glowing, which makes you even more beautiful.'_

'_I can't wait to see our baby boy. He'll probably be as handsome as you are and we're going to love him so much._

'_Yes we will. I can't wait to see him too.'_

'_Ichigo! Can you please stop overworking yourself? You're gonna have our baby any day now and by overworking yourself, something can still happen.'_

'_Ryou, don't worry nothing's gonna happen to me.'_

'_Yeah right, look at you… you're waddling not walking! And you can't even bend down so please stop and rest.'_

'_Alright I'll stop, for you Ryou.'_

'_Arigato, Ichigo. I love you.'_

'_I love you too…but suddenly Ryou!'_

_End of flashback_

Here we are where Ichigo is walking towards their family when she shouted for Ryou…

'Ryou, my water broke! Our baby is coming.'

'What!! Now!'

'Yes, it's coming now!'

'Let's get you to the hospital.'

They drove to the hospital in record time because Ichigo was shouting and yelling at Ryou to hurry up and get her to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital reception desk…

'Hey miss my wife Ichigo is ready to have a baby! So we need a Dr. Kamaya as soon as possible!'

'Well sir, I want you to fill up these forms first an—'the woman at the desk didn't got to finish her sentence because Ryou shouted…

'Dammit miss! My wife's water broke already and she's having contraction right now…'

'Ahhhhhh! Ryou get me a Dr. Kamaya. Now! I can't take much more of this pain… he wants to come out!'

'I'm so sorry sir! Here, put her in the wheelchair and follow me to the delivery room to get your wife ready.' The woman said and she paged Dr. Kamaya.

'Dr. Kamaya can you please go to the delivery room number 1 because you are needed to the deliver the baby of Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane. You're needed now!'

When Dr. Kamaya heard the call, she maid a dash for the said delivery room. When she arrived there, Ichigo was already lying on the bed ready to push out the baby out of her.

'Alright Ichigo I'm here now so let me check how many centimetres you're in.' said Dr. Kamaya.

'You're already on 10 centimetres so Ichigo when I said start pushing, push as hard as you can.'

'Mr. Shirogane, can you stand by next to you're wife.'

'Alright, you're ready Ichigo….PUSH!'

'Arghhhhhh! Arghhhh!' it fucking hurts!'

'Come on tenshi, you can do it!'

Ichigo look at Ryou with the most deadly glare she could ever muster and said…

'Ryou Shirogane… this is all you're fucking fault!'

'Ichigo…PUSH! Come on two more big pushes… I can see his head!'

'Arghhhh, this fucking hurts as fuck!'

'I will never let you do this to me again!'

'I swear to Kami-sama if this is finish I will definitely kill you!'

Ichigo shouted at Ryou and all Ryou could do was hope that it will all be over soon and that he will get the feeling of his hand back.

'Last big push Ichigo and you're baby boy is here….!

'Arghhhhhhh!!' after that push there was a loud wail that came from the baby.

'Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy but you only have little time to rest Ichigo, the next one is ready to come out soon!'

'The other one? Confused both Ryou and Ichigo asked Dr. Kamaya.'

'You're having twins…!'

'Twins!!' Ryou I swear to Kami-sama, I will beat you to a pulp.

'I'm sorry when I revised you're sonogram it was just then that I saw her because she was hiding behind her brother or her brother was protecting her… I'm sorry about that.'

'It's okay Dr. Kamaya.'

'Are you still having the baby?'

'Of course we are, just take him or her out of me so I can see my baby.'

'Alright Ichigo PUSH!!' after so many pushing there was another set of wail that came from the baby.

'Congratulations… it's a baby girl!'

'Arigato Dr. Kamaya!' said Ryou and Ichigo in unison

'Here they both are… so can we know of the names?'

The twins both have the combination looks of their mother and father. The baby boy who is older by 5 minutes has blonde hair with red streaks and brown eyes and more of Ryou's copy. While the baby girl has red hair with blonde streaks and blue-grey eyes is a carbon copy of her mother Ichigo.

'We would like to name our baby boy Kenji Shirogane and our baby girl Nadare Shirogane.'

Those are beautiful names for two beautiful kids… again congratulations.' And with that, Dr. Kamaya left the new family to have some time together.

'They are so beautiful, Ryou.' Ichigo said with a voice full of warmth and passion because of the overwhelming feeling of love for their children.

'Yes they are, and you're beautiful too. Arigato for giving me a wonderful family Ichigo. I love you so much.'

'Doitashimashite, Ryou. And I love you too. Sorry about saying those things to you.'

'That's okay; you were very hormonal at that moment.' And with that Ryou gave a chuckle.

'We both love you too, Kenji and Nadare. Welcome to our family.'

_Meanwhile with Masaya at the psychiatric treatment room…_

Masaya Aoyama has been deemed insane and he always kept on lockdown because the people there would never know when he will be stable. At this moment Masaya is singing, first sign of mental stability.

_I've got the whole world in my hands_

_I've got the whole wide world…in my hands_

_I've got the whole world in my hands _

After his song he started laughing his head off. The officer and people in there said… 'Put him back in his room.' Masaya kept on singing his song until he got to his room.

_I've got the whole world in my hands_

_I've got the whole wide world in my hands_

_I've got the whole world in my hands_

_Back to Ichigo and Ryou at their household…_

'Ichigo, arigato for loving me endlessly and arigato for not giving up on us when we had to face troubles and arguments, arigato for giving me a wonderful family. I love you so much Ichigo. I don't know what I will do without you.'

'Oh Ryou, I'm glad to have given you such wonderful family. I'm glad that I didn't give up on you…on us because we wouldn't have gotten at this moment if we both stopped. And I wouldn't stop loving you if we both face new arguments because will get through it together. I love you too Ryou with all my heart.'

Ryou and Ichigo's love for each other never wavers, and it was made even stronger when they face their obstacles together when people try to separate them but in the end their love for each other was so strong that it conquers on everything else.

In Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo Shirogane's case: _when you're love for each is so strong no one can ever break you and it will at the end let love conquer all._

_The end_

Well this is the end of the story folks. Sorry I was late on the update. Well I don't know if the ending s good but I guess I've done my best on it. Please read and review. If you want me to do more RyouxIchigo fanfic please let me know and ideas are welcome. Arigato

Uchiha Mika-chan


End file.
